


Beneath the Mask

by Triedtobeproductive



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, Stories that came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triedtobeproductive/pseuds/Triedtobeproductive





	Beneath the Mask

A woman whom all her life has never shown to the outside the face beneath the mask, how does she feel, does she feel like suffocating?


End file.
